


Japan x bullied!bipolar! reader- You and I?

by Minty_Humbug



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Humbug/pseuds/Minty_Humbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ITS JUST A TRALIER CALM YO TITS<br/>_________________________________<br/>pic- not me<br/>hetalia- <a href="http://himaruyaplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>EDIT 05/11/14: CHAP 1. RELEASED: <a href="http://iamverylucky.deviantart.com/art/Japan-x-bullied-bipolar-reader-You-and-I-chap-1-490372931">[link]</a> <a href="http://fuckyeahamericaplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ITS JUST A TRALIER CALM YO TITS  
> _________________________________  
> pic- not me  
> hetalia- [](http://himaruyaplz.deviantart.com/)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> EDIT 05/11/14: CHAP 1. RELEASED: [[link]](http://iamverylucky.deviantart.com/art/Japan-x-bullied-bipolar-reader-You-and-I-chap-1-490372931) [](http://fuckyeahamericaplz.deviantart.com/)

  
________________________________________________________________ _______  


  
[ ](http://sta.sh/01e8c1bi2zr8)  


  


_You looked at the mirror._  
    Your dull (eye color) eyes were unemotional at all. So is your neutral frown, Mixed with your pale-looking (skin color) skin. Since you were born, you were feeling, sluggish.  
Today is another tiring day but it's time to go to school. You lived alone in an apartment, So it was rather lonely. You took a bath and wore (favorite color) shirt with (fav anime character) on them, Yet you cover it with a denim jacket. Your addiction to anime made everyone disgusted, thinking you were a hipster faggot, yet you shrugged everything.

  You walked yourself to your school. It was cold. Duh! ITS AUTUMN!  
When you're finally inside, you sighed in relief. But turned melancholic-neutral again.  
"Sup bitch!" A bunch of girls taunted at you. "Eww.. She's so slutty!" "And fucking gross.. look she still wears those chinese pokemon t-shirt!" One said.

  Yet, you were calm. "LISTEN WHAT WE WERE SAYING, FAGGOT!" Then, it happened.  
She bitch-slapped you. But the calm face didn't cracked to a frown at all.  
"Is she a retard?" The leader said. "Like, totally!" the followers flipped their hair.  
"Whatever, lets go, girls!" The leader said again.

**_ To be continued.. _ **


	2. Why should I suffer?

You touched your face that had reddened due to the slap you got earlier, you flinched at the pain.  
"Are you okay?" A male voice said and handed over his hand.  
"Mhmm.." You mumbled and grabbed it. It has been 2 months you suffered the wrath of depressive lows.

You stood up and looked at the young man. ' he has dull eyes too.' You thought. Even though his eyes are dull, yours are duller.  
His black jet hair shone in the bask of sunlight as if he was an angel. "Are you from clrass 2-C?" He asked.  
"Uh.. yeah." You muttered. "I'm a transferred student. Can you please show me the way?" He scratched his head, as if confused.

You finally escorted him to the class. " Here's the class?" He pointed. " Hai. (yes)" you answered. " Anata ga nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru? (can you speak japanese?)" He asked, a bit startled by you. "Sukoshi.( a bit.)"

"Ah, sou. (Oh, okay)" Then you and him went inside the classroom. Everyone is either chatting with their classmates or texts and do selfies. You both sat down next to each other, in the back row. You pulled out your sketch book and saw him doing the same. "Eeto.. Can I see your drawing? You can look at mine."

You sighed before handing him your sketchbook and earned his. Then the homeroom teacher arrived.

"Uhhm.. Class! Let's get started!" He said, twitching his eyes for a moment. "So, a transferred student from japan has arrived and is studying here now, Come here, please!"

"Me?" The japanese pointed at himself. "Yeah you. Come up here and introduce yourself." The middle aged said. The black haired guy stood up. "Eeto, Konichiwa (hello) I'm Kiku Honda and, I'm from Japan. Please take care of me." Then he bowed down. But instead everyone laughed exclude you and the teacher. "CALM DOWN!" The teacher screamed on top of his lungs. "Now, If you please Ki-ku, sit down."  
Then he sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat by yourself at one of the tables. No one cared for you. You felt hopeless, yet you carried on with your life.  
"Herro. May I sit here?" The same person asked you. "Uh? sure, Honda-san." Then he sat down and ate his food.  
"Can I ask your name?" Kiku asked. "(first name) (last name)." "Ah, (last name)-san."  
Then, an awkward silence started.

 

"Well well, well. If it isn't the geek with the new guy." It was Catherine, the bitchy leader of the white pony gang. She was the one who bitch-slapped you earlier too. "Please don't listen to her (last name)-san." Kiku said. "Hey keeykuw, Shut the fuck up and let me deal with this pokemon faggot."

Then, Kiku bursted up. "HAVE YOU NO HONOR!" He half-shouted. "What? You like, with the bitch's side?" "Yes, and my name is KIKU."  
"Whatever." Then, she flipped her hair and ran off godknowswhere.

-TIME SKIP HOME-

School was a bit weird, but rather unusual. You were a bit glad that Kiku made some friends. Their names are Feliciano and Ludwig.  
At least you can prevent that bitch, Catherine. You should thank Kiku sometimes. 

But You were tired, This thing is hopeless.

Maybe if I die, the world would be a better pl-

Your thoughts popped when you heard knocking in your front door.  
"Coming.." You said as you reached the doorknob and opened it.  
"Honda-san?" You gave a weird look when you saw a familiar face you saw this morning. "Eeto, (name)-san, I'm your neighbour since yesterday." He said embarrassingly while scratching his head. "Come in, Come in." You ushered, Your eyebags tormenting, making you rather sleepy.

"Would you like some drink?" You asked. "A grass of water, prlease."   
When you reached a glass in the cupboard, suddenly, the glass fell and broke. You didn't get hurt, but was shocked by the sudden noise, making you faint.

Before your eyes blurred down, You heard Kiku screaming your name and calling help

(NAME)!

To be continued.......


End file.
